Langbroek Family/Transcript
before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Last week, Jo encountered the Eriksonner Family on 11-11-11!" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look and see who we have this time!" ???: "Hi, we're the Langbroek Family!" Observation Begins Observation Continues Parent Meeting Jo: "The only reason why the triplets act up, is because you are always mean to them." starts to cry House Rules Naughty Pit Ask Supernanny Naughty Pit Part 2 Onward DVD Meeting The triplets' epic tantrum AM Morning Jo: "Later on, the triplets were asking if they would watch Handy Manny, but they couldn't." Teddy: "Can we watch Handy Manny?" Alicia: "No, Teddy." Sherman: "We wanna watch Handy Manny! We wanna watch it!" Alicia: "You are NOT watching Handy Manny today. My favorite show is on." Jo: "The triplets were having none of it. They still wanted to watch Handy Manny." Bryce: "It's not fair! We wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny!" triplets walk over to Kristin Bryce: "Can we watch Handy Manny, Kristin?" Kristin: "Not today," Teddy: "We wanna watch Handy Manny! We wanna watch it!" Kristin: "My favorite show is on, too. You should be napping already." Sherman: "It's not fair! We wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny!" triplets walk over to Helen [Helen is watching Apollo 18 on TV] Bryce: "We wanna watch Handy Manny!" [Bryce replaces the Apollo 18 disc with a Handy Manny disc] Helen: "I'm not watching that. Go put it back where you found it so I can watch Apollo 18." Teddy: "NO! We wanna watch Handy Manny! We wanna watch Handy Manny!" Alicia: "Continue the tantrum and your Handy Manny is in toy jail." Sherman: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR THAT STUPID BABY, THE BRATTY WOMAN, THE B(bleep)Y SCRAPBOOKER, THE HORROR FILM WATCHER, THE COLORING MANIAC, THOSE BRATTY AUSTRALIANS CONSISTING OF ONE THAT LIKES STEAK AND THE OTHER THAT LOVES RARE STUFF, AND THE LOVER OF ECONOMICS!" Alicia: "Teddy Bill Langbroek, Bryce Shermie Langbroek, and Sherman Glenn Langbroek. All of you. Just stop it." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "NO! WE HATE YOU, YOU BIG FAT MEANIE! YOU SMELL LIKE (bleep) AND WE WISH YOU WERE DEAD! GO (bleep) YOURSELF, YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING (bleep)!" Alicia: "STOP CALLING ME (bleep)ING NAMES!!! I HATE BEING CALLED FAT!!! Jo: "Then, they went to Haley's room." [The triplets enter the Haley's room where Haley is watching Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa on TV] Teddy: "Can we watch Handy Manny, please?" Haley: "Sorry, but no. I'm watching Madagascar." Teddy: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Leanne: "You will not be watching it, Teddy. Bridie is also watching Pokémon: Best Wishes. I'm watching-" Teddy: "Don't say it!" [The triplets go to Bridie's room where he is watching Pokémon: Best Wishes] Sherman, Bryce And Teddy: "We wanna watch Handy Manny!" Bridie: "Leanne told you. I am watching-." Sherman, Bryce And Teddy: "DON'T SAY IT! WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Bridie: "MOOO-OOM!" Alicia: "Get out of your siblings' rooms!" Teddy: "NO!" Alicia: "I said get out! If they're watching Apollo 18, Madagascar, and Best Wishes, they're watching Apollo 18, Madagascar, and Best Wishes! Not Handy Manny!" Sherman, Bryce, and Teddy: "We wanna watch it!" Leanne: "You will not be watching it, three of you." Teddy: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR THE STUPID BABY, THE BRATTY WOMAN, THE SCRAPBOOKER, THE HORROR FILM WATCHER, THE LOVER OF ECONOMICS, THE STEAK TACO LOVER, THE RARE THING LOVER, AND THE COLORING MANIAC!" Alicia: "Teddy, just stop it." Bryce: "You love them more than us!" triplets go to Manu's room to get diamonds and throw them at Helen throws one of Manu's diamonds at Helen Helen: "Ow!" triplets throw diamonds at Helen Helen: "Ahh! Help! I've been attacked by flying diamonds!" Alicia: "What's going on?" Helen: "It's flying diamonds, and they attacked me!" deposits the diamonds back to Manu's room Alicia: "Leave the diamonds alone." Manu: "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman threw my diamonds at Helen and I was afraid that I thought they were going to break. Good thing they didn't because they weren't thrown hard enough." Teddy: "If Manu likes diamonds, we don't care! We hate Pokémon," Bryce: "We hate Madagascar," Sherman: "And we hate Apollo 18!" Alicia: "If you don't like diamonds, Pokémon, Madagascar, or Apollo 18, I don't care." Teddy: "If we see diamonds," Bryce: "Or watch Pokémon, Madagascar, or Apollo 18," Sherman: "We don't care!" Teddy, Bryce, Sherman: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Alicia: "You cannot watch Handy Manny. Go find something else to do." Teddy, Bryce, Sherman: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Bryce, and Sherman grab a dinosaur bone from Manu's dresser Bryce, and Sherman go to Kristin's room bonks Kristin with the dinosaur bone Kristin: "Ow!" bonks Kristin again Kristin: "Ow!" Alicia: "What's going on?" Kristin: "The triplets are hitting me with a bone." Alicia: "This is Manu's. Go put it back where you found it-" Teddy: "Don't say it!" takes back the dinosaur bone and puts it back where the triplets found it pushes the TV over and it falls and hits the floor comes into Bridie and Leanne's room Alicia: "Oh, no. What happened?" smashes Alicia's Apollo 18 DVD comes in Haley: "What's going on?" [Bryce smashes Haley's Madagascar 2 DVD into pieces] triplets replace the smashed DVD with a Handy Manny DVD and begin to watch it on the TV in Haley's room finds the smashed DVD Haley: "Not my DVD! That is my favorite movie!" Alicia: "No! That costed money!" Alicia: "That's it! You're all going to the Naughty Pit!" carries Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman to their particular Naughty Pit Alicia: "You have been placed here because you smashed your older siblings' DVDs into pieces, attacked your older siblings with Manu's property, and harrassed them about watching Handy Manny. Now stay there for not 3 minutes, but 9 minutes. In addition to that, ALL of your Handy Manny stuff are in toy jail." Teddy: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MAANNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Alicia: "No, you cannot because you misbehaved. You will not be watching that for 2 weeks." Teddy: "But we wanna watch Handy Manny! PLEASE!!!!" calmly walks away, leaving the triplets in the Naughty Pit 9 minutes later Alicia: "You have been placed here because you smashed you older siblings' DVDs into pieces, and attacked your older sibling with Manu's property. I want you to say you're sorry." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "NO! You, Kristin, Helen, Haley, and Bridie won't let me watch Handy Manny! You don't even care about what she did to us!" Alicia: "Then you can stay there for another 9 minutes!" Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "WE'RE NOT GONNA!" Alicia: "Yes you will!" Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "(bleep) OFF!" Bryce, and Sherman run out of the Naughty Pit and Haley get their phones and purchase their specific DVDs 18 minutes later PM Afternoon Alicia: "No Handy Manny for a month!" Teddy: "WE HATE YOU!!!! YOU'RE NOTHING, BUT AN UGLY, FAT (bleep)!" Alicia: "IF YOU THREE DON'T STOP THIS (bleep)ING BEHAVIOR, YOU WILL ALL BE GOING TO BED EARLY AND THERE WILL BE NO HANDY MANNY FOR 2 MONTHS!!!" Jo: "Mom was getting really angry with the triplets, so I decided to step in." Jo: "Stop that behavior right now, all three of you. If you call your mommy another bad name, you will be going to bed earlier and Handy Manny will be gone for 2 months." Bryce: "WE DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" PM Evening Jo: "Later on, Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman were asking if they wanted Macaroni and Cheese." Teddy: "Can we have Macaroni and Cheese for dinner, Mommy?" Alicia: "No, Teddy. We're having salmon and broccoli tonight." Teddy: "WE WANT MACARONI AND CHEESE! WE WANT IT!" Alicia: "No, you are having salmon and broccoli, and that's that." Teddy: "Salmon and broccoli taste like (bleep)!" Alicia: "How do you know? You never even tried those foods!" throws a plate at Alicia, which hits her in the face Jo: "The triplets' tantrum was epic. It just lasted until it was time to go to bed." Teddy: "MOMMY IS AN UGLY, MEAN, OLD, FAT (bleep)!!!! loses it Alicia: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!!!! I'M SO (bleep)ING SICK OF YOU TRIPLETS MISBEHAVING AND CALLING ME HORRIBLE NAMES!!!! YOU WANT TO WATCH HANDY (bleep)ING MANNY, THEN BY ALL MEANS (bleep)ING DO IT!!!! BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A (bleep)! (Alicia runs into her bedroom in tears) Teddy: "CRYING YOUR FACE OFF WILL NOT STOP ME FROM TELLING YOU TO LET US WATCH HANDY MANNY!" goes into Alicia's facebook account, and types in, "Mommy is a crybaby because she cries. I know because I saw her cry," and publishes it replaces Alicia's facebook picture with a raincloud goes into Serghei's facebook account, and types in, "Daddy just got cryerrolled while nobody's looking!" replaces Serghei's facebook picture with a "You Just Got Cryerrolled!" picture Jo: "Oh my god! Your behavior right now is making me very upset! How dare you change your father's avatar to an inappropriate avatar and how dare you treat your mother like that?" Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: (sneering) "We dare and we did." raises her voice Jo: "I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS BEHAVIOR AND YOUR ATTITUDE IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU DO NOT REPLACE AVATARS WITH UNACCEPTABLE ONES OR TYPING MEAN THINGS ON THE COMPUTER! NOW YOU WON'T WATCH HANDY MANNY FOR TONIGHT! IF ALL OF YOU CONTINUE THESE RAGING FITS, NOT ONLY THAT YOU WILL BE IN THE NAUGHTY PITS, BUT YOU WILL LOSE''' ALL OF YOUR TOYS!" Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "Well, I wanna watch Handy Manny and you are a horrible person to take it away!" Jo: "You've now lost your Handy Manny DVDs!" confiscates the Handy Manny DVDs Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "Aw, phooey! Now we cannot watch Handy Manny!" Jo: "You will get them back if you behave yourselves for the rest of the night." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "WELL, WE HATE EATING ROTTEN, STINKY VEGETABLES!" bites Jo's arm Jo: "Teddy, it is unacceptable to bite my arm!" Bryce, and Sherman run off to Alicia's room where Alicia is crying to bite Alicia's arm and flip Alicia off Alicia: (wailing) "I HATE MY LIFE!!!" Jo: "Oh, dear." '''Jo: "I can't believe those triplets just gave their mother the finger; it's just disgusting! And then Dad all of a sudden threatened to restrain the triplets." Sergei: "Don't make me restrain all of you!" few minutes later, Teddy, Bryce and Sherman are restrained Teddy: Mmmmph! (Translates to: "Let us go!) Shelby's 2nd Birthday Jo: "The next day was Shelby's 2nd birthday. Sergei and Alicia invited their granddaughter's friends from Gymboree and daycare to an Enchanted Unicorn-themed party. Kristin arranged the refreshments, the decorations, and everything needed for the party before the guests arrived while her parents set up the party games." is wearing an Enchaned Unicorn T-Shirt Kristin: "What do you think, mom? Doesn't she look cute?" Alicia: "Oh, Kristin. She looks adorable!" Sergei: "We've got Pin the Horn on the Unicorn, the Enchanted Unicorn piñata, the birthday banner, stuff for the tableware, we've ordered the cake one week in advance, the foil balloons, the favors, and the presents." Alicia: "Come on Bryce, Teddy, and Nicholas. It's time for Shelby's birthday party; let's all have fun!" The triplets VS the Babysitter Jo: "Later on, Helen was going out to look for a job interview at a local hospital, and she got a babysitter who is named Ashlyn to look after the kids during her absence." Ashlyn: "I am in charge, all of you, OK? You be good while I am in charge." Bryce and Sherman watch Handy Manny on TV Ashlyn: "Okay, you only have one hour of TV time, and when the timer in the kitchen stove goes off, that means your TV time is over. Deal?" Bryce and Sherman ignore her and continue watching Handy Manny 1 hour later timer on the kitchen stove goes off Ashlyn: "Okay, guys. TV time is over, so let's turn the TV off and find something else to do, OK?" Teddy: "You're not your mother!" Sherman: "So, you can't tell us..." Bryce: "What to do!" (hides the remote so Ashlyn can't turn it off) Ashlyn smirks: "Oh, really?" reaches for the POWER button on the TV and switches the TV off Ashlyn: "Your mom say when TV time is over, that means it's time for you to go find something else to do, like go read a book or something." smacks Ashlyn in the face with the remote, causing her nose to bleed Ashlyn: "Ow! Hey, you don't do that, Teddy! That is not nice." goes and puts Skye down for a nap Sherman and Bryce continue watching Handy Manny Ashlyn: "Hey, your TV time is over, so let's turn the TV off." switches the TV back off Sherman: "IT'S OVER WHEN WE SAY SO!!!" storms off in defeat cell phone rings Ashlyn: "Hello?" Caller: (talking gibberish) Ashlyn: "Mom, I'm in the middle of a baby-sitting job." and Bryce raid the fridge and spray tomato sauce in Ashlyn's face Ashlyn: "Hey! I just got a facial this afternoon at the spa!" Bryce: "SHUT UP MEAN GIRL!!!!" Handy Manny is over, Teddy puts a spider in Ashlyn's drink shrieks in terror Ashlyn: "SPIDER!!! EEK!!!!" Time for Jo to Go Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties